


Risk

by telperion_15



Series: Addiction [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don takes a risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for numb3rs100 on LiveJournal - prompt #144 Gambling.

_This is not enough._

That’s what he’d told Charlie, when he realised he couldn’t continue this existence any longer. It was torture.

  


  


_We need to decide._

  


  


Were they going to go forward, or go back? Charlie had been scared of both, not knowing how there could be any other way than this.

  


  


_Something has to change._

  


  


Charlie had nodded, clinging on as if his life depended on it. But would he cling so tightly if he knew what the change might be? Or would it be too much? Would he run? Or would he stay?

  


  


_I love you._

  


  


He stayed.


End file.
